


高粱地

by alusong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 一辆车，性转龄！乡土文学！
Relationships: 龙龄
Kudos: 30





	高粱地

性转龄和土匪头子龙。  
主张九龄。  
内含脏车，性转！！！

  
00.

傻九儿，谁又怪过你呢？

01.

秋老虎窜得凶，分明九月中旬了日头还是火辣辣的在头顶上晒，晒得人头发都得着了。汗从脖颈处渗出来密密一层，也不凝了成水滴流下来，就那样粘了薄薄一层，难受的很。

张九龄在地里忙活着，快到收高粱的季节，地里都一片的红。该除的草一点不能少，越到紧要关头就一点不能松懈。她穿了一件汗衫，此刻后背透湿了大半，趴下去的时候听见脚步声靠近了。

“九儿，要不我们几个来帮你吧！”

张九龄直了腰对着那个穿了碎花梳了一条大辫子的瘦高女孩道：“春姐儿，用不着的，我干完这片就回去了。”

“九儿你这是何苦呢，非得守着，如今这日子，再加上你这模样条件的，谁都乐意你嫁去他们家……”

“您这是来给我说媒的？”张九龄把牙收了抿了嘴笑，一双圆眼成了弯月，“老刘家对我有恩，我不能抛了他们走。”

春姐儿叹了口气，臂弯上环上竹篮儿又走了。张九龄伸手抹了一把自己脸上快要滴下来的汗，又借着那堆高粱扯了一下自己的衣领，放了点气进去，能受到一点凉意。

张九龄六七岁的时候父母就没了，算命的说她命硬，能克人。刘老母当时不信非得接回家养着，没几年刘老头归了西，刘老母也跟着去了，留了儿子刘泽成一个，规规矩矩娶了张九龄，和和美美过日子，没想到刘泽成这人心性大，要钱外面打工，再回来的时候一双腿坏了瘫在床上，整个家里的事情就只剩了张九龄一个打理。

张九龄人生的标致，一双大眼睛乌溜溜的盯着人瞧，能把人的心都看透了，脸是圆圆的那种，牙不算齐，一笑起来就露出两颗小虎牙，俏皮的很。梳了一条大辫子垂在后面，油光水亮的一条，发质也是一等一的好。谁见了都得说一句这姑娘长的好。

张九龄把大辫子绾在头上，扛着锄头往家里那块儿走。破破烂烂一个小院子，圈了两只羊养着，还有一条狗拴在门口。狗听见脚步声就开始狂吠，看见是张九龄又噤了声。

张九龄低下了身子摸了摸黄狗的脑袋，安静了的狗叫停了，从屋子里传过来一声吼叫：“九儿！管好狗！吵死了！”

张九龄和狗都是一怔。狗没再叫，转头对着张九龄僵住的手就是一口，咬了个鲜血淋漓。她没作声，急急忙忙就跑进屋里去。那个男人瘦到皮包骨头，坐在那连眼睛都没了神。他看见张九龄，脸上闪过一丝的嫌恶，目光落到她还滴了血的手上，压低了声音道：“去给我把手洗干净了再进来，我老刘家的地不要你的血落在上面。”

张九龄才恍然感到一阵疼，他咬了咬嘴唇跑出去用水冲了一把手，又听见那个男人在屋子里喊：“去给我烧饭！”

张九龄手还疼，哆哆嗦嗦起了大灶，柴火烧的猛，呛了一口烟进嗓子，让张九龄整个人都不好受。米下锅以后她坐在那边愣了半天，开始痴痴的想从前刘母在的时候刘泽成对她多好，想起来结婚的时候刘泽成对她的温言软语，又想起来刘泽成离开的时候说让她等他，他带她过好日子……只是想起来罢了。

不知不觉的落了满脸的泪，她拿手擦了脸，饭也好了，烧了一个菜，手一抖盐稍稍放多了一点。她尝了一口，还能忍，把饭菜端过去，盛了给刘泽成吃。

男人的手枯瘦干瘪，像是手铐牢牢的钳制住张九龄的手，把那碗摔了地上。碗碎了加上饭撒了一地，张九龄看了心一阵抽疼。但她动弹不得，男人的吻细细密密落下来，灼热滚烫。她颈侧被男人咬了一口，疼得很，眼里含了一汪泪。

男人到底是男人，尚在病里力气也要比女人要大。张九龄挣脱不开，被牢牢固定在床上，任凭男人把她衣服撕扯开，露出白花花的胸脯来。男人咕咚咽了一口口水，就要埋首到那堆雪里，张九龄僵硬了一下，放任他去了。

男人的老二微微抬了头，把裤子顶起来一个弧度。他欣喜的看了下面，声音里都带了喜悦：“九儿！九儿你看！”

张九龄早就臊红了一张脸，哪里还敢再去看这个。她没作声，任由男人的手继续动作。却又听见外面一阵嘈杂声，狗又叫起来了，一群人的脚步声传过来，把门敲的砰砰直响。张九龄没管在床上的男人，撩了衣服就出门去。

“九儿！山上来土匪了！到处抢呢！你家得关好了，别给抢了。”

“多谢大娘关心了，我会注意的。”

那群人又都散了，张九龄关门的时候伸了头出去看，恍惚中在羊圈的后面的小凹陷处看见一个高大的身影，似乎还挺白。

02.

再转过身去男人早没了那点欲望，瘫了在床上，对着蹲下身收拾碎碗的张九龄狠狠啐了一口。

“没用的东西。”

不知道是在骂自己还是在骂张九龄。

张九龄也不管。收拾好了地上的一团污糟，站起身打算往外面走，男人不知道从哪抽出来一根棍儿，就往张九龄身上抽。张九龄躲不及，结结实实挨了一下，再起身只觉得自己背上火辣辣的疼。

她没吭声，她也不敢吭声。男人粗重的喘息还在背后响着，她不敢回头看男人的情况，去厨房里头将碗筷扔进水池里去了。

“泽成，我出去做工去啦！”

她脆脆喊了那么一声，也没再听男人在后面窗子里的骂骂咧咧的声音。刘泽成自从腿坏了以后就经常这样，开始几次张九龄还听他的话，却没想到刘泽成骂的更凶。后来干脆就不再听他说话了，将要洗的碗筷过了几遍水，晾到碗橱上头再走。

这些天农忙，事情也多。高粱地上已经红彤彤的烧了起来，远远看过去就是一片火烧似的模样。有些地方只剩了硬茬子，那是已经被收割了的地方，堆了几堆草垛子在那边，高高的，能遮下两三个人的样子。

各家老小都来帮忙了。张九龄家里男人没什么用，帮不了她，她只能自己一个人干。刘家的地不比其他家里的少，远远看过去一大片，让张九龄又高兴又担心。

天边的云已经轰轰烈烈的烧起来了，跟远处通红的高粱地连成了一片，远远看过去，不知道是天上的火烧云点燃了这地，还是这满地的高粱烧红了这半边的天。

做完了今天一天的活计的人已经三三两两的打算回去。张九龄却知道自己不能够回去休息，她也不是很想回去。回去又得受刘泽成的气，还得遭受一些难以启齿的折磨。

那片火烧云来的轰轰烈烈，去的也轰轰烈烈，似乎是在一瞬间一样，星子就已经挂在了天空上。今夜月光算不上好，一弯镰刀似的弯月就挂在半空当中，洒下来一片朦胧的月光，像给世界蒙了一层雾一层纱。

张九龄直起腰来，把镰刀往旁边一扔，揉了揉自己的腰。她背后的衬衫已经被完全打湿了，之前为了凉快早早就把里头的罩衣给丢在家里才出来的，现在整个衣服都因为汗湿而贴在后背上，隐隐约约露出一点肉色来。

从夜色里踏着月光走过来一个人。

那人身材高大的很，比张九龄要高上不少，深一脚浅一脚的走过来，似乎很是踩不惯这片地方。张九龄抬了头看过去，看见那个浓眉大眼的人走过来。

像一座白塔一样。那人整个人身上都沾了月色，白的比那月亮还得再亮上几分，声音也好听，贴在张九龄耳边响起来。

“你知道村长家在哪儿吗？”

张九龄一愣，她往后缩了缩，猛地摇了摇头。

“那你知道我是谁吗？”

那白塔像山一样压过来，给张九龄一种莫名的压迫感。张九龄本就生的高挑，在村子里头也比其他姑娘要高上不少，再加上刘泽成总是躺着或坐着，能给她一种压迫感的实在是不多了。

男人越发的逼近了，张九龄躲也躲不掉，她身后就是一大片的草垛子，白日里割好了的高粱整整齐齐的码在那里，成了一片天然的屏障。

田边上的树偶尔传过来几声聒噪的蝉鸣，还有蟋蟀蛐蛐儿的声音在田地里交替响着，夹杂着三两蛙声阵阵。但周围仍旧是很静，张九龄能听见对方和自己的呼吸声。

相互交织的，带着说不出的火热的。

夏夜的晚风带着凉气，却能在这时候把暑气的燥热带上来，一股脑儿的窜上来一样，把张九龄的脸都熏红了一片。

她能感觉男人把她推到了草垛之上，她无力挣扎，却也不想挣扎。萍水相逢的人这么对待她，她却因为那张合她心意的好皮相和轻易察觉不出来的那些温柔而感到一点动心。

她自以为心如磐石，到现在才知道自己只是没遇见一个能让她心动的人罢了。

男人细致的吻着她的唇，张九龄的唇丰润又有光泽，两个人唇齿交汇之间把张九龄的唇用不知道是谁的口水给润泽了，一片粼粼水光，亮的能反射出月光。

“想要吗？”

男人的声音像是带了蛊惑力，一声一声地敲着张九龄的心脏。她早已被那个极其绵长又细致的吻吻到神志不清，面色泛着一片潮红，眼里也含了一层雾气。她看什么都是朦胧的，连看那个男人的脸也是模糊的，只觉得好看。

太好看了。

对方皮肤白的很，方才那个吻也让他有些情动，相当好看的眼睛，连眼尾都都染上情欲的薄红。他们有相互交换了一个吻，分开的那一刹那带出来的银丝相连，带着莫名的情色。

她感到羞耻，不肯说出那个让她脸颊烧红的字眼，男人却不怀好意的笑了，低头含住张九龄的耳垂，在齿间轻轻噬咬着。

“啊！”

张九龄一个没忍住从嗓子眼叫出一声来，这一声并不大，在这寂静的夜里却显得格外清晰。男人把她外面的裤子剥下，她两条腿光溜溜的站着，夜风就那么窜过来，让她直打哆嗦。

那微凉的大手仍旧不安分，在她浑圆的屁股上狠狠掐了一把，张九龄吃痛，腿一软就要倒下，男人却不依，将她继续压在后面的草垛之上，一只手托住他的腰，另一只手挑开她的内裤边儿，轻轻的探进去，伸手摩挲着那一片禁区。

张九龄被这么一挑弄，腿早已软的不像样子，下身几乎都要化成一汪水，又疼又涩的很，就想着有什么东西能够进去。她忍不住伸手环住男人的脖颈，听见男人在她耳边说：“你想要的，你都湿了。” 

她不仅湿了，她近乎化成一滩水了，她能感觉到有液体从她自己的私处流淌出来，顺着大腿往下流，这让她忍不住将腿夹紧。

粗糙的指尖就那么挑弄着花心花蕊，摩挲着那颗小小的珠儿，微长的指甲时不时的摩擦过那一片敏感地带，几乎让张九龄惊呼出声一般的快感，电流从下身一直窜到脑部，在脑海里绽开一朵又一朵的金色烟花。

“不……要……”她从唇齿间挤出这几个字眼，早已羞耻的埋在男人的脖颈当中。她能闻见男人身上淡淡的皂角香气，是和刘泽成常年的草药味和身上的陈腐味道不同的香气。

这香气让她迷醉，她几乎要沉沦进去，却在一瞬间被剥光了身子。她赤条条的躺在那一片草地上，裤子还没有完全脱掉，耷拉在腿弯处，软趴趴的一片黑色，粘上了不少草叶。

草叶在她的身下，她甚至能感觉到那些草叶抵着她都身体，扎人都很。她不耐的动了动，试图将那些瘙痒去除掉，敞开的衬衫下高耸的胸脯因为她的动作，更大面积的蹭到男人的胸膛之上。

男人的胸膛宽厚又滚烫，几乎要将张九龄灼伤一般的烫。他的一只手在底下不断翻搅着，要将张九龄身下的那一片本就泥泞的地方搅动成一片海。另一只手却轻轻握住张九龄的一只柔软，他的手大小刚刚好的盖过那片高耸，丰满的乳房在他的指缝间露出来，柔软又有着相当的弹性。

他没再继续吻她的唇，而是含住那只没被照顾到的乳房的乳尖，轻轻的咬着那一点，在上面留下自己的牙印。舌尖每舔过一次乳尖，就能引起张九龄的一阵战栗，于是激出下身更多的水渍。

“叫我……”男人忽然这么说着，把她的手从自己的背上扒下，强迫张九龄抓住自己下身已经高高抬起的性器。那性器被一层布料阻挡着，却已经有着相当骇人的热度。

张九龄的手也同样炽热，却仍旧被掌心器物的温度烫了一下，那东西的份量也是相当大，她几乎要抓不住。她几乎要惊呼出声，却死死的咬住了牙，怕动静太大招惹来什么人。

“叫我，我叫王九龙。”男人补充了一句，他的呼吸已经粗重到张九龄都能清晰的听见那些喘息。他的眼尾更红，红的像是要滴出血来，“叫我，我就给你。”

“九……九龙……嗯……”

王九龙像是得到了什么指令一般，他引着张九龄的手帮他脱下束缚住凶猛器物的衣物，那根巨大又狰狞的性器像是猛兽一般弹射出来。

张九龄低头瞧了一眼就没再去看，她已经无暇顾及什么了，她也想不到那根膨胀到巨大的，上面布满了青筋却又相当漂亮的东西要这么进入她的身体。她能感觉到那根巨物轻轻摩擦着她最私密的地方，几乎要将她从那个地方点燃一般。

她很快就没了再多的想法，那根东西实在太大又太烫。她的腿被王九龙抬起，架到他的肩膀上。身体以一种几乎是不可能的角度折叠着，她却不觉得难受，因为身下比她的腰要更加难受。

她渴望着，睁着漂亮的带着水汽的眸子盯着王九龙。

王九龙早已经是满头大汗，他上身的衣物还没有拖去，下身也仅仅只有那一块暴露着。王九龙的汗滴到张九龄的身上，溅开一朵小小的水花。

他俯下身，恶趣味一样伸出舌头舔了舔她的花心处。

张九龄一个战栗，惊呼出声。

“不要！”

“……不要吗？”

王九龙就要将张九龄的腿从他的肩上卸下，似乎是要解甲归田的意味。张九龄不管不顾，伸手扯住王九龙的衣角，也顾不得太多的羞耻心，喊出来的声音都带了哭腔一样。

“要……九龙……”

“求我。”

“求你，给我……”

她漂亮的眼睛沾上了泪水，湿漉漉的一片，好看的很，也更加想让人欺负。王九龙被这一下冲昏了头脑一样，将张九龄的腿放下，又让她圈住自己的腰，狠狠的朝着洞口撞击。

“啊——”

是被贯穿的痛楚，随之而来的是说不出的快感和满足感，这种从未有过的刺激感如电光火石一般在张九龄的脑海里炸响，她木住了没再有更多回应。

王九龙被夹的太紧了 女人温暖潮湿的甬道让他舒适也让他寸步难行，他狠狠对着张九龄的屁股拍了一巴掌，“放松！”

张九龄抖了抖，又陡然的放松了。王九龙抓住了机会慢慢的抽送起来，不断的顶弄着穴口的地方，一次比一次用力，一次比一次深入。

“嗯啊——”

张九龄难以自制的喊出声来，她似乎要死去一般的被男人顶弄着。王九龙力度更加大了，一次又一次的顶弄着那个会让张九龄达到高潮的地方。

他黑色的裤子上沾满了草屑，连头发上都沾上了些许，但他浑然不顾这些。他看着女人被他顶弄到面色潮红，难以抑制的喘气从喉咙间传出来，本就波涛汹涌的胸脯在月光下像极了白色的海浪，在他的不断顶弄下一晃一晃……

他低下身吻过张九龄的皮肤，对着几乎要昏死过去的女人的耳畔轻轻说话。

“九儿，为我生个孩子好不好……”

“九儿……九儿……”

他在一声又一声的低喃中将滚烫释放出来。张九龄几乎要被这一波又一波的射精烫到失去理智，他疼得很也爽的很，她累的不行，却又想要更多。

她只能一声一声的说着“好”，答应着有理的无理的要求。

在昏死过去的最后一瞬间，她听见王九龙对她说。

“九儿，你要记住，我叫王九龙。”

“这不是第一次，我们还有机会见面的。”

“我等着你为我生个孩子。”

一个极致温柔的吻落在她的耳畔，近乎虔诚一样打下一个烙印。

夜色沉静，只有天上的点点星子和那弯钩一样的月见证了这荒唐又放浪的一晚。

——


End file.
